A diminishing supply and a growing need for marmosets in research increases the need for production and conservation of marmosets. This proposed research will establish an institutional resource of marmosets which will be utilized for biomedical research and teaching at Texas A&M University and other institutions. Colonies of healthy, uniform experimental animals will be developed in an indoor-outdoor environment. The breeding colonies to be established will be marmosets of the genera Callithrix and Saguinus. The initial offspring will be used by the investigators to gather data needed to establish and support a breeding colony. Symposia and educational programs relating to the marmoset will be made available to investigators engaged in primate research. The facilities, materials and methods will also be made available for use in training graduate, professional and undergraduate students of Texas A&M University and other institutions. After the first five-years of the program a self-sustaining primate colony will be maintained for production of standardized animals with a known biological profile for researchers at this and other institutions on a fee basis.